Chucklings or Blairwitchlings
by Anunkindraven
Summary: Or otherwise known as what you call Chair babies. Au where Chuck and Blair are married after she went "All in" and they find out they are pregnant. They start off very unhappy, but move to resigned and eventually it will be a happy ending. Chuck/Blair Nate Serena
1. Chapter 1

Chuck is worried. Blair is pale and clammy. There is sheen on her face when she comes out of the bathroom and climbs back into bed. He know that she has been under a lot of stress with trying to expand Waldorf Designs into a more high end fashion house and that she had castings yesterday for the runway show. Being around all those skinny models just might be making her image issues resurface. As he cuddles her against him, he contemplates how to raise the question about whether she is purging again when things have been so good between them. The last three month since their marriage has been good. Scheming, sex and success. Chuck's three favourite things after his wife, but since he does or achieves them all with her he supposes it's the same thing.

Leaning down to press a kiss on her brow he opens his mouth to tell her he loves her when the bedroom door opens and Darota burst in tray in hand. "Miss Blair, I have perfect thing for you…plain toast, crackers and tea." Ignoring Chuck, Darota places the tray around her mistress's lap. "I don't think this is what she needs Darota" Chuck says. "Blair isn't feeling well this morning"

Giving him a smug look Darota says "All pregnant woman not feel good in morning…tea and crackers is good" Chuck and Blair look at each other doubting, then horrified and finally accusatory.

"You Basstard…you did this on purpose! I'm building an Empire and you just had to be jealous of the time I wasn't spending with you, so what now you knocked me up to tie me closer to you!" Blair yells irrationally. "What the hell Waldorf, of the tow of us I certainly am not the one with the history of getting knocked up. I'm careful about these things." Chuck answered "Well that first pregnancy scare I had involved you!" Chuck sighs "Not really. We both knew the timing was wrong. I, well I just wanted it not to be Nate's" "See! You did this! You wanted me pregnant!" Blair is back to being accusatory.

Inside Chuck is seething. A baby is the last thing he wants. Blair has been working crazy hours, but he'd been patient. She had a career to build and so did he. When they were home, they devoted all their time to each other. Babies would require her attention. They are demanding and useless. Fuming he yells at Blair that he doesn't want a baby before slamming out of the room.

He and Blair don't talk to each other the rest of the day. Darota sends him a text with the time for the doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy set for later that day. Every time he thinks about a baby he feels this overwhelming jealousy. He has never had someone who was just his like Blair is. They had only reunited for good last year and been married 3 months. He thought that children were off in the far distance. The very, very far off distance. He's sat at his desk all day and gotten nothing done. His vp's and secretaries have all taken one look at his face and found an excuse to back out of his office without saying what they came in for. So he's surprised when the door to his office opens and Nate walks in. "Dude.. why is your floor so deserted? There's like no one working for you." Chuck just shrugs his shoulders and says nothing. "So uhh Serena called." Nate says giving Chuck puppy eyes "A baby huh? That's kinda nice. A little terrifying, but nice." "It's not real yet Nate. We're having the test tonight." Chuck grumbles. Nat looks a little confused and looks at his phone for a minute as if confirming something. "But Serena said she and Blair had tried every test they could get Darota to buy and they all came back positive."

Well if that doesn't deserve a scotch, he doesn't know what does, so Chuck gets up and pours them each a full glass. "This is nothing to be happy about Nathaniel. I don't want to have to worry about another person. I don't want Blair to either. I want her focus not her paying attention to some mewling creature." Chuck hadn't felt this insecure since he and Blair had gone all in. "I want to be able to get up in the morning and fly to Paris, because I feel like it. Or keep Blair out late at Victrola's. I certainly never want to be one of those people with the screaming child at a restaurant." He says the last with a shudder.

"Chuck," Nate says in that calming tone of his "this child is going to be yours and Blair's. You need to face this. It's not going away. You need figure out how to deal with these fears."

Seriously thinking about what Nate said Chuck comes to the conclusion that the child is not going to go away. That being the case, this pregnancy and the raising of the child is going to be done his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair woke up feeling sick again. She barely made it to the toilet in time. She knew she was a little stressed about work, but everything was good. She felt good about herself, about Chuck about their marriage. She knew she wasn't subconsciously or consciously sabotaging her health, so she must really be sick. Ulcers? Wasn't she too young for those? I mean yes she was running a company at a young age, but she had it down. She'd been delegating her whole life. Being top dog is what she had been bred for. Cancer? Does it even run in her family? She was going to have to get Darota to contact her doctor and arrange for a discreet appointment. She didn't want to worry Chuck about anything until she knew what was wrong. She knew how much sickness worried him. It meant death or dying. So she'd find out what is wrong with her and then tell him.

Having sorted that out in her mind and having brushed her teeth, Blair headed back to bed hoping that Chuck wouldn't have missed her. No such luck. After all the bedroom is one of the places that Chuck Bass excels at observation and detail. She sinks into the bed as he turns to her. When he places the gentle kiss on her forehead she vaguely feels guilty for not telling him what her fears are. Determined to distract him from asking anything about why she was up already she opened her mouth to say something (honestly she wasn't sure what was going to come out) when Dorota stepped into the room and announced to one and all she thought Blair was pregnant.

"You Basstard!" is the first thing that plops out. After that she goes off on a tangent about believing he had impregnated her on purpose to tie her to him more closely etc etc. She just couldn't stop once she had started. What was she supposed to do? I mean her mind was still hung up on the possibility of having cancer. Switching over to the idea of a pregnancy was ludicrous. I mean she was on the pill and Chuck used condoms and people like Blair Waldorf (yes she kept her maiden name, don't judge) are not statistics and if they are... really three times in 7 years was once too often. Since it couldn't be her fault, of course it had to be Chuck's. Blair was a firm believer that an offence is the best defence. So if you don't want the finger pointing at you, you pointed it first.

Chuck is furious of course. He's blaming her and yelling how he wants nothing to do with a child and then he's gone. Blair would love to be able to storm away from this problem too, but unfortunately it is currently making her feel like vomiting again.

After she exits the bathroom once more, Darota bustles her into bed and makes her drink tea and eat plain toast. Blair's stomach starts to settle. "Darota, please set up an appointment with my doctor. I need it today. Tell him that I either have cancer or that I might possibly, slimly possibly, be pregnant." Picking up her phone she dialled Serena's number. "Oh and Darota, I need you to go shoping at a drug store in Dumbo and buy as many tests as you can. Pronto!"

"Hey B, what's up?" Serena asks in her unflaggingly cheerful way that just makes Blair want to kill her. "Well obviously not Chuck or I wouldn't be calling you this early." Blair says though clenched teeth.

"Did you have a fight?" Serena asks cautiously. "Chuck has accused me of getting pregnant on purpose, but I still think it's cancer. Of course I couldn't through that counter argument up at him, because he would have just freaked out more about me dying and.."

"Blair!" Serena's voice finally cuts through. "Is it possible you could be pregnant?" "Trust that out of all I said there that all you got is pregnancy Serena. What part of I could be dying of cancer don't you get!" Blair can practically hear Serena's eyes rolling over the phone. She knows she is not being rational about this, but right now pregnancy seemed more scary than dying of cancer and if she wanted to live with that delusion, shouldn't her friends be supporting her? "I'm on my way over" Serena says before hanging up.

6 pregnancy test kits later and Blair is still in denial. She is not pregnant. She's not! No amount of cajoling by Serena was going to get her to admit it. The tests were wrong and that was final. Putting her phone down from texting (probably Nate Blair thinks) Serena says "Blair, I'm happy for you. I know you're scared. I know you're terrified about what this is going to mean. You lost a baby already. But you can't stick your head in the ground and pretend this isn't happening. There are medications and test you need to have done. You need to look out for yourself and for the baby. I know you want to be ill because that means the drama is about you, but this is about the baby."

Blair can't help the tears that begin to run down her face. "It's just last time, I did everything right and I still lost the baby. What if it happens again? I don't want to care about it again only to lose it." Wrapping her arms around her Serena whispers "You know that wasn't your fault. It was the accident. Talk to the Doctor about your concerns. I'm sure he will tell you that you're not at risk of losing this one."

To tied her over until her appointment the girls stayed in bed and watched Audrey Hepburn films.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor's appointment confirms Chuck's fears. They are going to have a baby. The doctor spends an inordinate amount of time assuring Serena that Blair his healthy, that the baby appears to be healthy and that there is no reason that the accident that caused Blair to lose her last baby would cause any harm to this one. Chuck was going to cut Serena off from her endless questions, but he couldn't help but notice that Blair was becoming less pinched in the face as Serena's questions were being asked by the doctor. So he sat and listened for nearly half an hour as the doctor assured everyone that the interloper was most likely to remain in their midst.

When the Doctor and Serena are done, Chuck excuses himself to walk the doctor to the elevator. His assistant with all the equipment for the tests has already left. "Not to worry Mr. Bass." The Doctor says. "Your wife is health, the baby is healthy and there is no reason that marital relations can't continue." When Chuck frowns at him the Doctor apologises. "I'm sorry, that the most frequent question I'm asked by the father's when they get me alone. I meant no offence." "None taken. My sexual proclivities are well known. I suppose the real question is how vigorous." "Pardon?" the Doctor asks. "Don't play dumb. Any hard limits I need to keep in mind during the pregnancy?" Chuck demands. This hadn't even entered his mind until the doctor raised it, but now he was thinking about it he had plenty of questions. "I'll ride the elevator down with you and we can go into detail." That conversation took a lot longer than Chuck anticipated and far longer than the Doctor was comfortable with.

When he arrived back up to the apartment Serena and Nate were in the hall whispering and Blair was not to be seen. "Where's Blair?" He asks "She was tired and went to bed." Serena says. She hesitates but goes on "Chuck, whatever your feeling right now? Can it hold until tomorrow? Just give her tonight okay? She needs it." She stares at him for a while and seeing the confirmation in his eyes takes her coat from Nate and leads him off into the night.

Chuck goes into the living room and pours himself a finger of scotch. Making that silent promise to Serena hadn't been easy. He wants to rail at the world, to beat something, to tear apart the universe and he's not even fully sure why. He just knows that there is this hollow sinking feeling in his stomach and that sometimes it feels like he can't breathe. Downing the scotch he does what Chuck Bass does best, he shoves his fears deep inside him.

Finding his way upstairs he undresses and slips into the bed behind Blair. Putting his arms around her careful not to put them anywhere near that thing, he presses a kiss to her temple. When she stirs, he prevents her from turning around. "Just sleep," He growls softly "It will all wait until tomorrow." The truth is he doesn't want her to turn around now. If she does, she will see it's all a lie. That she might see right inside him. He's not ready for that yet. He needs this night as much as she does. And so they sleep. His arms around her. When he wakes he finds his hands have betrayed him. They are splayed across her belly and gently stroking it.

He quickly gets up, showers, dresses and leaves for work with orders to Darota that she is to see to Miss Blair's comfort. He ignores the judgemental look he gets from the maid. Once at work he calls Nate. "I want to negotiate a baby treaty" is his opening line. The "Hughhhh?" he gets from the other side of the line has him glancing at the clock in frustration. "Archibald, I waited until 9am before calling you. Your my second. You need to call Serena and make arrangements." He can hear Nate practically shaking his head to wake up and get his mind around what Chuck is asking. "Wait, what? I mean can't you just talk?" "Nathaniel!" Chuck growls in frustration. "Right, forgot for a moment who I was talking to." Nate says. "Okay, I'll call Serena and get this all set up. Where do you want it? And do you want stenographer like last time?" "In the dining room at the apartment. It's practically a boardroom anyway. No stenographer. I don't want any details of this pregnancy to get out." Chuck knows Blair is worried about losing the baby and he doesn't want her under more stress from baby bump watching public. "You or Serena will just have to take notes and I'll have it drafted later." Nate agrees and hangs up. Chuck knows everything will be set up for when he comes home from work. Nate is good at these things.

Chuck has a list. He spent most of his day thinking about what it is he wants and doesn't want. Its pages long. He knows really that most of them are nonsense. He couldn't stop listing them anyway. There are a few that are not negotiable. A few that if Blair fights him on, and then he will know that it's true. He has so many fears he's not even sure how to address them all without falling apart. He knows that he and Blair are in a place where he should be able to just lay his fears on the table and deal with them, but this thing...this baby, it just makes him feel so uncertain. So he wrote the list.

He has a second list. It's not written down. It's in his head, in his stomach it's in his heart. It starts with the fact he killed his mother or at least scared her off by being born. To this day he's still not sure which. But the doctor has been certain that Blair is fine and will stay that way. So really it's the fear she will walk away. God even after all these years and all this work he has done on himself it always comes back to this. People leave him and walk away. He knows he can live without her. He's done that. He just doesn't want to ever have to again. The baby is part his though. His mother left him. Blair could leave them. It would be the babies fault! No..no.. .He wasn't his father, if Blair left, it would be because the baby was too like him, or he was bad parent or worse, she could love the baby more than him. The resentment he has been carrying about the baby flares up. It will take her away from him one way or another. She will leave because of him and the baby or she will stay and leave him behind because she loves the baby.

Breathing through his nose several times, he brings his temper under control. He has to be calm. Needs to put all his demands to her, get her to agree to as many as possible. He wants every moment with her that he can get. While she is still his, he wants to eke out every second. So that when she leaves him behind it's difficult for her and so that he has memories. For now, she is still his. Part of him knows that he is not being rational about this, but he just doesn't care. He adjusts his tie and fixes his hair before heading home to face the proverbial music.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste

As they sit at the table to negotiate terms Blair can't help but notice the panic in Chuck's eyes. The doctor's appointment has done a lot to ease her own worries about this pregnancy, but she can see they have done nothing for Chuck. Knowing Chuck, he was never going to just tell her what he was so afraid of. It would have to come out here. He was going to have to put it on the table in some way. Blair was just going to have to listen to his demands very carefully and try to hear what it was that he actually wasn't saying.

"Your people called this meeting, so I think it's only fair that I get to make the first demand" She says. "Considering you got us into this mess, I hardly think that's fair." Is the reply she gets back. Ok Blair thinks, still blaming her for the pregnancy. Still not happy about it. Round about answers, but not the real source of the fear. Knowing that she had always intended for him to make the first demand, Blair concedes he can have the first set of terms with a nod of her head but adds "I can't help that I'm that 1% of extremely fertile women Bass. So drop the accusations and move on. Just put all your demands on the table and I'll respond in kind."

"Sex. Every night." That gets a gasp from Serena and looks from Nate. "Chuck, you can't dictate when Blair will want to have sex!" Serena says. Blair just waves her off with a hand. It's not like she doesn't want sex every day with Chuck anyway and if she doesn't, well she knows how to manipulate herself out of that too. "Go on." She says. "Dinners out like usual, you cut back your hours at work, you never say your too tired for me, we hire nannies plural, the child shall be seen not heard, no breast feeding. ..." Serena's face becomes more and more incredulous as the list flies out of Chuck's mouth. Blair ignores the words. She'll agree to all of them in some for or other she knows. Not because she knows Chuck is right, but because she knows he needs her too. She knows that in the end, she will be able to make him feel safe from whatever he is feeling right now to be able to do all of those things he is saying no to. Well not that she is all that certain she wants to breast feed or raise her child without a nanny anyway she thinks with a frown. After all a girl has to keep her figure. Seeing her frown Chuck pauses in his litany. "What? Have a problem Waldorf." "I think if I need to cut back my hours of work so do you." Chuck frowns as if contemplating what she is asking, but Blair is astute enough to notice that something has minutely relaxed about Chuck. "I'll take it easier in the mornings. Since it appears that you spawn of Bassdom is planning on making me sick every morning." Blair concedes. Chuck frowns and the tension is back. Okay she thinks that's something. "Your mornings are your problem." Chuck says harshly "You'll cut back evening hours." "Fine, then so will you!" Blair snaps back. Her eyes catch the release of tension. Okay, he wants our times off to be together. "And my morning issues are not just my problem. This is your baby too, you are going to hold my hair and wipe the vomit every morning I need you too. If you so much as skip out even once I will exact horrible revenge. Think of how many shoes I could destroy with one episode of morning sickness." Blair ignores Nate's horrified looks through her speech and concentrated on Chuck instead. "Fine, but you brush your own damn teeth and Darota had better get her ass in gear earlier with the tea and toast." His words are harsh, but Blair could see underneath them. She thinks she is beginning to understand a little now.

"I'll go out for dinners twice a week Chuck, but no more" "We have obligations." Chuck all but growls at her. "I know, fine no more than four, including weekends! But Chuck.." She waits until he is looking her in the eyes before continuing "the rest of the nights I expect us to have one on one time." "I'm running an empire Blair, I don't have time to be holding your hand because of some unexpected interference." "Chuck," Blair says with the tiniest hint of seduction in her voice "If you want to have sex every night, you're going to have to d a lot more than just hold my hand." She's please with the smirk that crosses his lips. "Fine, alone time on the nights we aren't going out."

Blair's mind runs over what they have agreed to and what other demands Chuck has made. "I'll agree to hire a Nanny, but I want a manny." Chuck's nostrils flare "No." He says in that tone that brooks no argument. "Chuck, be reasonable" Blair pouts "I said no" He replies. "Fine. Then I want someone ugly and old." "Old is fine, but not so ugly it scares the rest of the help or gives that..thing.. nightmares" Chuck says. "It's not a thing" Blair says her hands going to her belly. "It's our baby." She watches as Chuck's eyes follow her actions and turn dark. "Chuck, I want us to spend time with the baby after it's born. I want us to have some part is raising it before it begins to talk. I want the baby's first words to be mama or papa, not Darota like mine was." She places a hand on his cheek. "I want this baby to have more than we did. To know we are more than just its genetic donor. I want us to be what Lily is to you and my mum and dad are to me now. " She knows now, he's scared. Scared of change, scared of not being enough, scared that the baby would take her away from him. So many fears all tangled up inside him about something smaller than a pea.

"I don't think I can do that. I'm not that kind of person. You know better than anyone what I have to offer people Waldorf" Is the reply she gets. "You once promised to love a baby that wasn't even yours because it was a part of me remember" He looks at her helplessly. "How is this any different?"

"I...that baby wasn't any part of me. It was all yours." "Oh Chuck" Blair says. She knows her eyes have gotten that soft look in them. "This baby is ours. It's the best and the worst of each of us. It is Chuck and Blair. We can do this you know. Not alone. That's why we have my parent's and Lily." "And Darota," Nate pipes up "after all she raised a Blair before." Not taking her eyes off of Chuck Blair asks Nate and Serena to leave. "We can do this." She says again with all confidence.

"Everything is going to change" He says looking down at his feet. "I'm not going to love the baby more than you Chuck." His head shoots up and his eyes look searchingly into hers. Seeing truth, he shudders a little. "You know you are always going to come first. Yes, the baby is going to compete for our time, but we will make sure that we don't let that stop us from having our own time. And this baby is just going to be one more thing that loves you as much as I do."

Chuck's venerable eyes turn to her once more "It's going to hate me. I'm not a good person. My father was a shit parent. What kind of a father am I going to be." Blair kisses him. "You are a good person. Not perfect, but what fun would that be. Your father was terrible, but you've learned from that what not to be. As to what kind of parent you'll be? Well..." She pauses for dramatic effect "your Chuck Bass." She says it like it's the answer to everything, the answer to all his doubts and fears and when he smiles a little back, she knows that it is the answer.

"Now come on Bass, I'm feeling good and I want a little of that once a night deal we made" She says as she all but splays herself on the table. She smiles as delight, desire and confidence bleed into Chuck's eyes.

your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

Their fears didn't go away over night. I mean just because you can admit to them, doesn't mean you know how to solve them right? So Blair puts up with Chuck's over the top need for everything to be exactly the same. It sucks, a lot, that it's Darota who helps her in the bathroom each morning she is sick because Chuck is always gone to work before she wakes up. No the nights out are not her favourite, but Chuck is always so attentive during them that she loves to see how far she can push his boundaries of attentiveness. The fact that she was able to give him head in the Mayor's coat closet? Well Blair considers that to be major victory. There is one thing that has changed and that's the sex. Rather, it's the lack of it. Blair was perfectly willing to live up to her end of the contract and provide sex each night. When they're out he has his hands all over her. When they dance at functions he presses up so close to her, it's not left any doubt that he wants her. His hand is always practically on her ass and his dick his always at a semi when she's this close. So Blair knows it's not a problem of function. It's purely an intention thing. So she tries things, like the blow job in the coat closet, or stuffing her panties in his pocket at the restraint that night, but other than tucking himself away and sniffing at her panties before re-pocketing them, nothing.

Blair was honestly beginning to think that it's because she's getting fatter. I mean her stomach had hardened and her waist..Blair pauses in that thought as she looks at herself in the mirror...it's definitely getting thicker. She knows that this is what is supposed to happen, it was natural and healthy. The doctors keep telling her this, Darota keeps telling her this as does Serena. Hell, even her mother tells her this and she has always been her biggest size critic. None of that helped though. Chuck didn't find her attractive anymore. She was ugly and fat and so damn hormonal she couldn't tell what was up and what was down. Tears run down her face and she tries desperately to hold her stomach in.

Serena walks in on Blair doing this and throws her purse on the bed and puts her arms around Blair from behind. "Look at you! You're so gorgeous. I can't wait until we get to start shopping for maternity wear. Speaking of that, why not now? Come on B you know they have wonderful stuff out there now." "I hate shopping. Nothing in my size fits anymore. I've had to go up 2 dress sizes already and I'm barely pregnant! It's not natural! All the books I read have said that I shouldn't be this big already." Serena just smiles and says "your healthy, the baby is healthy. Isn't that all that matters?" "No. Yes...Ughhhh!" "Still no satisfaction huh?" Serena says looking vaguely amused. "Who knew Chuck Bass could hold out for so long." Blair practically growls. "Unless you think he isn't." Blair's eyes narrow in suspicion "Do you think he's cheating on me?" "B, of course not! Chuck loves you. This whole baby thing just has his blocked or something." Blair looks at Serena's face, but it is completely without guile and is so sincere that Blair has to admit that it is unlikely Bass would be sleeping around when he had a willing Blair at home.

Blair knows that Chuck still loves her. Each night he wraps his arms around her and presses kisses at the nape of her neck. His eyes constantly say the words every time he looks at her. Those nights at home where they have couple time are wonderful and frustrating. They have romantic dinners, movie nights with cuddles on the couch, they even have had a few nights of dancing in candlelight. Those nights never end in sex though. Well, not mutual sex. On occasion the evening has ended with Blair getting a happy ending, but it's just not the same when penis is not involved.

Blair's not certain why she's so obsessed with sex, okay that's a lie, she does know. If they are having sex, it would mean everything was okay or on its way to being okay. Not having sex means that something is still wrong. She knows she is dealing wither fears. She and Chuck sat down together and wrote a list of all the ways to see the pregnancy to a healthy ending. She now takes the Limo everywhere. No taxis for her anymore. They have hired a chef who cooks lovely and appetizing and healthy meals. Blair eats every one of them. Blair has started to see her Bulimia counselor again to try and help her cope with her body issues. Not to self, Blair needs to push that to having 2 appointments a week. Blair has cut back her hours of work and naps each afternoon before Chuck comes home from work. Chuck has bought a new neonatal wing for the best hospital on the UES and as a result, they are getting the best medical care in the world. Literally, Chuck's donation came with a caveat as to the need to hire Doctor Schwartz, the world's leading expert with respect to pregnancies.

So while Blair still panics from time to time, she has a famous doctor on call that drops everything to answer her questions no matter how ridiculous. What more could a girl want. "Fine," She sighs, leaning back into Serena's shoulder. "Let's shop. I just hope this monster doesn't get much bigger before I get a chance to wear what we buy." "Blair you can't keep calling the baby a monster or an it. I mean you and Chuck are so adamant about keeping the pregnancy to yourself you better come up with a code word or a better nick name for junior." Blair wrinkles her nose in disgust "Junior?! Really!? Your right though, a code name is just what I need to keep this quiet. You know why though Serena, so don't roll your eyes at me. I want to be in my third trimester before anyone finds out. "She hits Serena when the girl looks at Blair's stomach and starts laughing. "No clothes shopping then. Maybe Chuck will fly us to Paris to go shopping for maternity wear. I'll have to think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck knows that he is not living up to his promise to try; at least not from Blair's perspective. He leaves early every morning to go to work, only he doesn't. He knows that he needs to get his fears under wraps. That he needs to stop hating the baby that he needs to be less resentful of its intrusion into his life. He does everything he can to make Blair's life easier. To make certain that she and the baby are healthy and happy. Chuck knows his fears are more than either he or Blair to cope on his own. He seeks out the help of a highly respected therapist. He meets with him weekly to discuss his fears about losing Blair's love, about his fears of losing her, or losing the baby. He especially talks about his fears of being a good parent. He talks about what kind of parent his father was, about his on again off again rotating number of supposed mothers and he talks about Lily. The doctor arranges for Doctor Schwartz to participate in a session and answer all of Chuck's fears. He helps Chuck talk through all his negative parenting lessons he's learned and they discuss better ways to handled situations. They discuss the kind of love and support he has gotten from Lily and how it's a positive example of parenting. Chuck comes to learn that you don't have to be perfect if you are able to offer love. Of course this is where Chuck feels he will absolutely fail. The doctor is not so certain. He arranges for Chuck to take a parenting class. Chuck insists on his being the sole student. He learns about baby cpr, baby proofing houses and about burping, about changing diapers (there is no way in hell he is actually doing that in real life) and about hiring the right kind of nanny. He has to admit that the more he learns about babies, the more confident he is that he will be able to handle it. He just doesn't think he will be capable of loving it, or wanting to raise it.

The therapist has been very clear that he needs to find a way to connect with Blair and to the child through Blair. He has encouraged Chuck to spend as much time as he can around Blair without delving into sex. For some reason the therapist thinks that Chuck will hide behind it and try not to deal with the issue at hand. So here Chuck is 4 months into the pregnancy with blue balls. Blair is driving him up the wall! One night they were in the mayor's house and Blair dragged him into the closet and gave him what felt like the most titillating blow job he'd ever had. For some reason her scent had changed and she emitted this scent of sex all the time. If the therapist hadn't been so right about some many other things, Chuck would have tossed him over as being a crackpot and jumped Blair like 8 weeks ago.

So it really should be no surprise to anyone except Blair that Chuck snuck into the apartment each afternoon and slid into bed beside Blair while she slept. He was always careful to get out of bed before she woke up and pretend that he had just some home from work. She slept and he tried to find some connection to the baby. He gingerly puts his hand on Blair's belly. "Well, here we are again. So tomorrow we are supposed to be finding out your sex. That might help. The therapist seems to think we might connect better if I know what you are. Like I don't already know. You're a Bass. Pure and simple, you're trouble." Weirdly enough Chuck feels like he feels the baby move for the first time. It is a little scary and awesome at the same time. The doctor had said they wouldn't likely feel anything until 20 weeks, but sure enough, there is a tiny movement again.

Smiling, Chuck puts his face against Blair's belly. "I think it likes you Chuck." Chuck looks up into Blair's face without really moving his head from her belly looking vaguely guilty. "Hi." Blair just runs her fingers through his hair. "Did I just imagine it, or did the baby just respond to your voice?" "I don't know. Hasn't it moved before?" He asks her. "No, this is the first time." She answers him all excitedly. For a few moments, they are just like all new parents Chuck imagines. They hold each other's hands and press on Blair's belly waiting for it, the baby to move again. "Serena says we need to name the baby something so we can refer to it in public without anyone knowing. I have already vetoed Junior and Butch. I suppose it would be best to wait until after the ultrasound when we know what we're having." Blair hesitated. Chuck laughs and says to her "We know what we're having. It's a Bass." "Yes I heard you, but we are not calling our child trouble! Besides, Bass doesn't indicate sex (she rolls her eyes when Chuck gives her a leer) and by that I mean gender." "Well if it's a girl it is going to be a little witch like you! A Blair witchling." Chuck says to her. "That's perfect actually. We call her a Blair witchling and everyone thinks we are talking about the movie, not your daughter. ""Fine, "Blair fumes "If it's a boy then it's a Chuckling. Like that demon doll form the movies." "Fine." Chuck agrees. Then they look at each other and laugh. They feel another slight movement. "Seems like someone agrees." Chuck says softly. "Mind if we stay home tonight like this?" He asks. "Bass, I've been trying to get you into bed the last 4 months." Blair says, her eyes laughing up at him. "Well, I might just have to take you up on that offer" Chuck grins down at her. He thinks that today is enough progress that he ought to be rewarded and sex rewards are what works best for Bass men. He'll just have to explain that to the good therapist later. Right now, he had a wife to please.


End file.
